


Infinitely

by TheShippingGhost



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cute, Ed did something dumb, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt, Injury, M/M, No Plot, getting scolded, just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShippingGhost/pseuds/TheShippingGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Roy having a bit of an argument about Ed doing something reckless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinitely

“You’re such an idiot, Edward,” the colonel was saying as he sewed whatever skin he could find to other skin. Roy Mustang, this dark haired man who was stitching up Ed’s arm, was actually not a colonel anymore, but a general on the edge of becoming fuhrer after Grumman steps down from office. 

“It’s not my fault,” Ed said in his defence. He was doing his very best not to hiss and whine while this was happening, so instead he was arguing. It was pretty painful, but he’d seen even worse than a hurt arm. “That guy came at you with a sword and I forgot my arm wasn’t as steel plated as it used to be.”

Roy let out a sigh. “You should really think before you jump into things, you know that?” He seemed to be almost flawlessly patching Ed back up like he’d done something like this a thousand times. Being in the military for so long was probably the reason.

“I did think about it,” was Ed’s retort. “I saw my options pretty clearly: save the Colonel’s sweet ass or use my arm as a shield. Hmm, maybe I should’ve just gone with the first one since  _ somebody _ doesn’t seem to be very appreciative of my work.”

“I could have handled it myself,” Roy responded with a roll of his eyes. Ed was such a drama queen at times. “You should know that much by now.”

Ed supposed he was right. He and Roy had been working together for years now and he knew the power of Roy’s alchemy was way stronger than anything Ed had seen before. And fire was pretty effective against enemies, especially when you can use it at any distance you want. But Ed wasn’t going give Roy the benefit of being right. “You didn’t have a handle on that, don't’ lie.”

“You’re not my bodyguard,” Roy said, ignoring the fact he’d been called a liar. “you’re my partner and if you get hurt like this all the time, how’re you supposed to protect  _ yourself _ if we get ambushed again? Did you think about that?”

“Yeah I had time to think about that with a steel blade going straight for your chest,” Ed said back, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He turned his eyes away, refusing to look into those dark, judgemental ones anymore, “Quit being an ass, Colonel, I just saved your life.”

“And you almost killed yourself while you were at it.”

“I didn’t, though.”

“Fullmetal, check the meaning of  _ almost. _ ” 

Ed huffed angrily. “Okay, so I  _ didn’t  _ die so it shouldn’t be such a big deal.” Suddenly one of the needle pricks, made his arm jerk. “Ow, careful.”

Roy’s mood didn’t lighten, it only got worse. “Oh, so if I hurt you it matters, but if you decide-”

“Shut up, already, and just fix me.”

The both of them ended up huffing at one another and Ed fell into his own thoughts to numb the pain. It was a long while before his arm was neatly stitched up and wrapped. As Roy was putting away the medical supplies, Ed began to appreciate that Roy was worried about him instead of just being angry about being lectured.

“Thanks,” he said softly.

“Don’t do it again,” Roy said sternly, though the mood from earlier had lifted, and the glare was much softer. “You’ll be giving yourself stitches next time.”

Ed smiled cheekily. “You said that last time.”

“Yeah,” Roy wasn’t planning on just letting Ed think that this was an okay thing. It was not. “but this time I mean it.”

Ed snorted. An even bigger smile covering his face as he chuckled at what was apparently a good joke. Hearing that cute laugh was what brought a smile to Roy’s face. “Stop making me forgive you before you even say sorry,” was how he responded to it. “You little ass.”

“ _ Hey, _ I’m not little I’m-”

A roll of eyes. “-the same height as me, I know.”

Ed stuck his tongue out at him and then promptly huffed. “Then don’t call me little. I grew pretty well if you ask me.”

Roy knew that. That was one of the things that had caught him off guard when he’d finally got to see Ed years after the promised day. The boy he’d known turned into a man and he wasn’t even allowed to make short jokes about him anymore because they didn’t make sense. Memories like these always made him pull Ed close. He did this now, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him over, careful of the hurt arm. “Well tall as me now or not, you’re always gonna be my little Fullmetal.” 

Ed’s face turned an adorable shade of red. “You fucking sappy ass Colonel.”

“The one and only,” Roy said back before giving him a kiss on the cheek. “But I’m a general now, so-”

“Shut up,” was the response he got. Ed let out a loud sigh before just cuddling into Roy like he’d obviously been tempted to do. “If you get to call me ‘little Fullmetal’ then you’re Colonel Bastard until the day you die, you got that?”

Roy’s lips curled into an honest smile and gave a small shrug of his shoulders. “Alright, Fullmetal, you got me.”

“Do I get a kiss for out talking you and your silver tongue?”

“I dunno, do you really deserve one?”

“Yeah, duh.”

Roy chuckled and then moved to leave a soft and chaste kiss on Ed’s lips. When he pulled back he asked, “Better?”

“Infinitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, there's no plot here, just some dabbling with conversation.


End file.
